World Setting
Palidovas is a fairly large sized planet. It is located on the very fringe of a galaxy cluster and is very isolated from other space objects and debris. The sky is mostly empty, with very few but bright stars, two moons, and a dwarf star. There is a vast nebula of color in the sky but it provides little to no light. There are presently no other planets in the the solar system. Moons The Temple, Static Moon One of the two moons orbiting the planet and often called the Temple, the closer moon is composed of gas. The center of the moon is primarily a mix of orange and teal with some magenta and a lighter outer edge that appears to glow and waver. It orbits at the same rate that the planet rotates, making it appear to never move in the sky. It seems to hang above the capital city of Durok and is attributed magic power, even worshiped as a god by some cultures. The moon is not quite orbiting the equator of the planet, so it does shift from the center of the city slightly between each Quake. When this moon eclipses the other moon, the gas moon appears to become more red, with the edges glowing a brighter orange. The Traveller, Traveling Moon The Traveller is a slightly smaller moon than the Temple and glows a faint blue-ish white color. It is used to measure a cycle(day) in standard Dovasi time. This moon travels further outside of orbit than the Tower, but in an atomic pattern, constantly traveling over the widest points but not in the same location. Occasionally, this moon will travel behind the second moon, creating a double lunar eclipse. The Devourer The dwarf star in Palidovas is a dull purple-black speck. It provides some light, and heat. It follows an elliptical orbit that is typically far from planet but sometimes closer. As it nears the planet, it begins to emit light more strongly and warms the planet slightly more, bringing the short summer season to the planet. The star passes by every 200 - 500 cycles (days) and causes a earthquakes when it does, known as the Wreckoning. Geography Palidovas has varying terrain across its entire surface. About 20-25% of the planet is covered by bodies of water, and despite many small rivers and lakes, water can be scarce in places.There are a number of very large lakes, but the only ocean is located in the northern hemisphere. Many of the lakes on the planet are in deep valleys or have slowed sides around them, as if they have evaporated over time. The north and south poles of the planet are noticeably colder. Mountain ranges are common, especially in the northern hemisphere. In the south, wasteland surrounds a giant and very deep gash in the planet and thousands of miles to the west of that is a huge, permanent storm of water and earth that pulls at the land around it with powerful winds. See the map and specific locations for more detailed information.